I Don't Love You
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: The Second Sequel from "Why?". Kisah Mamori dan Akaba sebenarnyaa adalah? /Warning Inside/ RnR, please?


_Suara dobrakan kembali terdengar. Kamu pun terbelak._

_Kekasih gelapmu berpose tidak senonoh bersama wanita lain. Dia melakukannya dengan wanita lain—lagi._

"_Akaba-kun?" sapamu ramah—namun palsu. Kamu memasang wajah palsumu—yang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa._

_Kedua insan itu terkejut. Kaget oleh kedatanganmu yang tidak bisa diperkirakan._

_Kekasihmu mengeluarkan suaranya. "Ah, ada apa Mamori-san?" tanyanya santai. Tidak merasa bersalah, mungkin?_

_Gigimu bergemeletuk, kesal. Kamu mendekati kekasih gelapmu dan bersiap mendampratnya._

_PLAK!_

_Kamu menamparnya. Kamu benar-benar kesal atas kebiadabannya. Benar-benar kesal. Dan benar-benar menyesal—_

_._

_._

—_karena sudah termakan oleh bujuk rayunya yang palsu.

* * *

_

**Iinchou's present :**

**The Second Sequel From "Why?"**

**I Don't Love You**

Main's Chara : Mamori, Hiruma's side.

**Eyeshield 21 **belongs with **Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

Warning : OOC, 2rd Pov, OC*, bahasa sedikit vulgar.

**I Don't Love You** © **Miharu Koyama**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**RnR, please?**

**-STORY START!-**

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

Kamu menyesal, benar.

Kamu menyesal karena semua sudah berakhir. Itu karena kamu sudah menghianatinya.

Menghianati setan yang—jelas-jelas—sudah mencintaimu setengah mati. Kamu mengalihkan perasaanmu kepada orang yang—jika si setan itu memanggilnya—mata merah sialan—Hayato Akaba.

Kamu benar-benar terjebak oleh rayuan-rayuan manis—atau gombal— darinya. Kamu benar-benar sudah termakan oleh permainan cintanya padamu. Kamu benar-benar sudah terbuai oleh belaian nakalnya.

Tanpa kamu sadari, kalian melakukan hal terlarang—yang seharusnya dilakukan jika sudah mengikat janji setia.

Kamu benar-benar menjadi haus akan belaian selingkuhanmu.

Waktu terus berjalan. Dengan perlahan-lahan, hubungan kalian menjadi renggang. Hubunganmu dengan Si setan—atau Youichi Hiruma.

Benarkah kamu mencintai kekasih gelapmu, Hayato Akaba? Ataukah—

—Youichi Hiruma, kekasihmu yang sesungguhnya?

* * *

Kamu menangis dalam diam. Ketika kekasihmu—Youichi Hiruma—melangkah menjauhi dirimu setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Benar-benar menyesal. Menyesal karena—

—sudah terlanjur cinta dengan kekasih gelapmu.

Jadi, kamu hanya mempermainkan si setan itu? Benar-benar munafik. Itu pendapatku, nona.

Semua orang memanggilmu dan memujamu sebagai "Malaikat". "Malaikat" yang tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang-menurut pandangan masyarakat itu- hina. Tapi mereka tidak tahu kamu yang sebenarnya. Kamu seorang malaikat yang—

—berubah menjadi setengah setan.

Pro kontra.

Hal yang kamu banggakan sekarang musnah, julukan "Malaikat" yang kamu sandang sejak lama musnah. Musnah oleh perbuatanmu—yang benar-benar rendah di mata masyarakat.

Mungkin ada julukan baru bagimu, yaitu—

—"Malaikat berjiwa Setan"

* * *

Kamu melangkah menuju rumah milik kekasih gelapmu. Meminta kepastian untuk hubungan antara kamu dan dia. Samar-samar, kamu mendengar desahan yang benar-benar tidak senonoh.

"_Ah~ Ha-Hayato kunh— A, AAAAAAAAH~~~!"_ desah seseorang yang memekakkan telinga. Suara ini membuatmu sedikit mengeluarkan air suci dari mata biru _shappire-_mu.

'_Apakah Akaba-kun melakukan hal 'itu' pada seseorang?' _batinmu tak yakin. Kamupun segera berlari ke rumah kekasih gelapmu.

DRAP. DRAP. DRAP.

Bunyi langkahmu menggema diantara kesunyian kota waktu itu. Remang-remang cahaya di sekitar rumah kekasih gelapmu tidak menyulitkanmu untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Paradigma milikmu tidak bisa bekerja. Kamu hanya berpikir satu hal—masuk ke rumahnya atau menyesal semumur hidup

Hanya ada dua pilihan.

BRAAAK!

Kamu mendobrak pintu rumah kekasih gelapmu. Kamu langsung pergi ke kamar kekasih gelapmu—yang sudah melakukan hal bejatnya padamu dan wanita lainnya. Nafasmu terengah-engah. Menatap nanar ke arah kamarnya—yang digunakan untuk hal yang tidak senonoh itu. Kamu mulai menitikkan air matamu. Tapi—

.

.

—kamu berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

.

.

Kamu mengusap kasar air matamu. Kamupun segera melangkah ke kamar selingkuhanmu. Dan menyiapkan mentalmu agar tidak runtuh ketika melihatnya. Dengan kencang, kamu mendobrak pintu kamar selingkuhanmu—yang biadab itu.

BRAAAK!

Suara dobrakan kembali terdengar. Kamu pun terbelak.

Kekasih gelapmu berpose tidak senonoh bersama wanita lain. Dia melakukannya dengan wanita lain—lagi.

"Akaba-kun?" sapamu ramah—namun palsu. Kamu memasang wajah palsumu—yang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kedua insan itu terkejut. Kaget oleh kedatanganmu yang tidak bisa diperkirakan.

Kekasihmu mengeluarkan suaranya. "Ah, ada apa Mamori-san?" tanyanya santai. Tidak merasa bersalah, mungkin?

Gigimu bergemeletuk, kesal. Kamu mendekati kekasih gelapmu dan bersiap mendampratnya.

PLAK!

Kamu menamparnya. Kamu benar-benar kesal atas kebiadabannya. Benar-benar kesal. Dan benar-benar menyesal—

.

.

—karena sudah termakan oleh bujuk rayunya yang palsu.

.

.

"Kamu benar-benar keterlaluan, Akaba-kun," katamu tajam. "kamu benar-benar biadab. Sudah merenggut keperawananku. Dan sekarang? Kau bermain dengan wanita lain! Kau benar-benar kejam!" bentakmu keras. Emosimu benar-benar sudah membuncah. Meletup-letup 'tak karuan. Nafasmu pun mulai menderu-deru.

"Ah?" ucapnya santai. "Kapan aku melakukannya padamu, Mamori-san?" ucapnya—benar-benar sok—_innocent._ Merasa dirinya 'tak pernah melakukan apa-apa padamu.

"Kapan?" ucapmu perlahan. "APAKAH KAMU TIDAK PERNAH MERASA KAU SUDAH MEREBUT MASA DEPANKU, HAH? KAU BENAR-BENAR BIADAB!" bentakmu keras. Suaramu naik beberapa oktaf.

Dia tidak menjawab bentakanmu. Sementara wanita—yang mau saja disetubuhi oleh kekasih gelapmu—tidak berani bersuara. Membeku karena kemarahanmu.

Kamu berdecih, melecehkan kekasih gelapmu. Emosimu sudah sampai klimaks. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikanmu sekarang. Kamu sudah benar-benar kesal akan kebohongannya.

"A-anou, Mamori-san?" panggil wanita itu.

Kamu memalingkan wajahmu ke wanita itu. "Ada ap— Wakana-chan?" sentakmu kaget. Kamu benar-benar tidak menyangka, sahabatmu sendiripun terjebak oleh buaian palsu miliknya.

"A-ah, i-iya i-ini aku. Kenapa kau bisa berubah seperti ini, Mamori-san?" tanya orang itu—Wakana—heran.

"Oh," kamu hanya menanggapinya pendek. "ah, **Hayato-kun**? Jadi kau juga bermain-main dengan Wakana-chan, begitu?" tanyamu tajam, menekankan kalimat pada namanya.

Kekasih—gelap—mu hanya terdiam. Kamu tersenyum kemenangan. Benar-benar merasa menang kali ini.

"Baiklah, kuberi tahu, **tuan Hayato Akaba. **Jangan kau ganggu hidupku lagi atau kau kulaporkan ke polisi karena pelecehan seksual. **Paham, tuan Akaba?**" ancammu tajam.

Kedua insan itu hanya terpaku menatapmu. Tidak bisa melawan apa yang kamu ucapkan. Kamu tersenyum sinis. Dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan mereka. Dan kamu, sempat mengucapkan sesuatu padanya;

"_Selamat tinggal, damn red eyes,"

* * *

_

Kamu terus berlari. Lari, dan lari. Tanpa perduli kakimu yang mulai kebas. Sebenarnya, kemana kamu akan pergi? Apakah kamu akan berlari—

—berlari meninggalkan kenyataan yang benar-benar pahit ini?

'_Aku harus bertemu denganya,' _batinmu galau. Kamu terus membatin tak jelas. Kamu terus berlari ke arah—apartemen?

Kamu ingin pergi ke apartemen siapa, nona?

"…Youichi-kun…," desismu pelan. Kamu sebenarnya menangis. Menangis dalam diam. Kamu benar-benar menyesal dulu sudah menghianatinya. Kamu benar-benar menyesal. Kamu sudah terjerat—

—dalam jeratan cinta yang pelik bagimu.

…

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Kamu berjalan menaiki tangga di daerah apartemen. Kamu terus menaiki tangga. Tanpa perduli peluh yang sudah membasahi pakaian milikmu. Sesekali, kamu berhenti untuk melepas lelah. Namun tak mengurung niatmu pergi ke tempatnya.

TAP.

Langkahmu terhenti. Di sinilah tujuanmu sebenarnya.

Datang ke pemilik apartemen berpalangnama—

—"Hiruma"

Tok Tok Tok

Kamu mengetuk pintu apartemen mantan kekasihmu, Youichi Hiruma. Kamu terus mengetuknya tak' sabaran.

Kamu terus mengetuk pintu apartemennya sampai—

KLIK

"HOI! Maumu apa sih! Mau kubunuh, y— Manager sialan?"

—dia membukakan pintunya.

"Yo-Youichi-kun…," ucapmu sendu. Kamu benar-benar terlihat rendah saat ini—walaupun tidak sepenuhnya begitu.

Dia berdecak kesal, tidak mengindahkan senduanmu—yang menurutnya palsu. "Ck, mau apa kau, jalang?"

Kamu kembali mengeluarkan air mata suci milikmu. Kamu berusaha tidak menatap matanya, benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol dirimu. "Ke-kenapa kau memanggilku jalang, Youichi-kun?" isakmu pelan.

Youichi Hiruma—nama orang yang kau kunjungi—hanya terdiam. Merasa kamu tidak berarti baginya, eh? Aku tak tahu, nona.

Kamu masih terisak. Tidak perduli dengan tatapan sinis darinya. Kamu sudah benar benar menyesal karena sudah meninggalkannya. Sangat menyesal.

"Kakak? Sedang apa kakak diluar?"

Kamu berhenti terisak. Dan menatap ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Kamu terbelak.

Kamu melihat perempuan yang-ehm, manis. Rambut hitam sepinggang yang di kuncir kuda dengan piyama tidur berwarna biru langit dengan corak awan. Tinggi tubuhnya yang setara denganmu, dan juga kulitnya yang putih mulus, serta memiliki mata berwarnya kuning keemasan—seperti kucing.

Satu kata yang ada di pikiranmu, Manis.

"Mayoka, kau berisik." Ucap mantan kekasihmu datar.

"Maaf-maaf. Ngomong-ngomong, dia siapa?" tanya gadis itu—Mayoka—heran.

"Tch, hanya mantan kekasih sialan yang sudah membuang perasaan seseorang dengan sia-sia," sindirnya sarkatis. Benar-benar berusaha untuk mengusirmu.

Kamu tetap tidak bergeming. Walaupun sudah disindirnya—kamu sadar kalau dia menyindirmu, kamu tetap menatap ke arah mereka.

"Mantan kekasih?" sahut gadis itu polos. "Mantan pacar ya, kak?" tanyanya sambil memutar bola matanya, lucu.

Mantan kekasihmu menyahut, "Ya, seperti Kaito sialanmu itu,"

Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. Tidak terima dia dibawa-bawa dalam hal seperti ini. "Jangan bawa-bawa Yousuke-kun!"

Kamu terkejut, "Yousuke-kun?" katamu heran. "Kaito Yousuke?" tanyamu kepada Hiruma bersaudara itu.

Gadis itu terkejut. "Ba-bagaimana anda bisa tahu, nona?" tanyanya.

"Ah," kamu mengusap kasar air mata yang tersisa. "dia sahabatku sejak kecil." Sahutmu sambil tersenyum.

Kamu mulai menatap lurus mantan kekasihmu itu, dan tak bergeming sedetikpun.

"Err," ucap gadis itu memecahkan suasana. "sebaiknya aku masuk saja. Oyasuminasai, kakak, nona manis," ujarnya sambil melangkah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Perlahan, Mayoka mulai berjalan menjauhi kalian. Dan dia—Youichi Hiruma—mulai menatapmu sinis—lagi. "Sebenarnya, ada maksud apa sampai kau repot-repot kemari, mantan sialan?" sindirnya sarkatis.

Kamu mulai mengumpulkan keberanianmu. Dan berbicara tepat di depannya. "Aku, Mamori Anezaki. Ingin kembali kepadamu, Youichi Hiruma." ucapmu lantang.

* * *

_It's so embrassed,_

_If you want come back to your girl or boyfriend,_

_Please ready…,_

_To feel hurt again._

_-M. Koyama

* * *

_

Sontak, wajah mantan kekasihmu terlihat terkejut. Kamu bisa memperkirakan betapa terkejutnya dia. Kamu mulai harap-harap cemas dengan jawaban mantan kekasihmu.

Dia menjawab—

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa,"

—tidak.

"Ke-kenapa?" isakmu kencang. "kenapa tidak? Bukankah kemarin kamu masih berkata bahwa kamu mencintaiku? Kenapa sekarang kau menolakku?" tanyamu pilu.

"Tch, bukankah sudah kubilang," ucapnya berdecih. "aku tidak menerima permintaan maaf sialan. Kau masih ingat, kan?"

* * *

[_**Aku tidak menerima permintaan maaf sialan**_]

* * *

Kamu mulai teringat kejadian kemarin. Disaat kamu meminta maaf padanya, dia menolaknya. Dan hal itulah yang membuatmu menangis terisak—lagi. Kamu sudah benar-benar sangat menyesal.

Menyesal karena sudah memadu kekasihmu dengan orang lain.

"Ku-kumohon…," isakmu pilu. "aku benar-benar buta waktu itu, tidak bisa membedakan kenikmatan dan cinta. Bisakah kau memaafkan aku, Youich—"

"JANGAN PANGGIL NAMA KECILKU!" bentaknya keras.

Kamu terpaku; membeku. Kamu benar-benar terlihat rendah saat ini. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku sekarang, kau tahu itu?"

* * *

_Aku merasakan perih yang sangat pilu ketika dia menolakku._

_Aku tahu ini memalukan, tapi…_

_Aku sudah benar-benar cinta kepadanya._

_-M. Koyama

* * *

_

"Ta-tapi…, aku masih mencintaimu, Hiruma-kun!" katamu kencang. Tetap kekeuh dengan pendirianmu.

"Ck, cinta sialan itu kata yang umum, manager sialan. Anak kecilpun tahu apa itu cinta," bantahnya sarkatis.

"Aku tahu itu," isakmu mereda. "cinta adalah kasih sayang seseorang kepada orang yang disayanginya. Aku tahu itu," ucapmu datar.

"Dan kau salah, menggunakan definisi cinta seenaknya. Mengganggap cinta itu main-main. Pahamkah kau sekarang?" ucapnya final. Tidak mau tahu alasan apalagi yang mau kamu berikan.

"…baik. Aku tahu itu. Tapi—"

"Cukup," dia memotong ucapamu. "sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Aku tidak mau bertemu—atau apapun—lagi denganmu," uiarnya sarkatis—dengan sedikit lembut.

"…baik, aku akan pulang. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku," ucapmu tertahan. Perlahan, kamu melangkah menjauhinya. Dan sempat mengatakan sesuatu—untuk terakhir kalinya.

"_Selamat tinggal, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, __**Youichi-kun.**__"_

Dan mereka; lorong apartemen miliknya dan gedung itu menjadi saksi bisu. Saksi bisu atas—

—cinta yang sia-sia.

* * *

_[__**Hiruma's side**__]_

"Ne, Kakak. Bagaimana? Sukses?" tanya seorang gadis manis, mendekatimu. Dia memasang wajah yang benar-benar polos.

"Hn, kau bisa tahu apa itu," ucapmu datar, tidak perduli."dan jangan tanya dengan wajah polos sialan itu. Menjijikan."

"Iya-iya, nah bagaimana? Kau tolak dia?" tanyanya penasaran, tidak perduli oleh _deathglare _milikmu.

"Ya, sudah puaskah kau sekarang, Mayoka Yousuke?" sindirmu tajam. Sebal dengan adikmu yang satu ini.

Dia—adikmu—mulai salah tingkah. "Aku belum menikah dengannya! Namaku Mayoka Hiruma, tahu!" bentaknya salah tingkah—membuatnya terlihat lebih manis.

"Terserah," sahutmu dengan wajah—err, tidak perduli.

"Kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan ya!" bentak adikmu keras, marah.

"Sudahlah, bilang ke Kaito sialanmu tersayang itu. Jangan suka muncul tiba-tiba di hadapanku dan memberiku nasihat. Merepotkan," desismu sinis.

"Tapi berkat itu kau jadi tidak **melankolis **lagi, kan?" sindir adikmu sarkatis. Membuatmu kesal ketika dia menekankan sindirannya pada kata melankolis.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja," ucapmu pasrah—benar-benar _Out of Character._

"Kakak, kuberitahu, ya. Cinta itu pasti ada halangannya. Tidak mungkin cinta itu selalu berjalan lurus, kan? Itu namanya cinta yang hambar, kak." Ucap adikmu—seolah-olah menggurui. Hal itu membuatmu sedikit kesal.

"Berisik kau, tidak bisakah kau lihat sedang apa aku sekarang? Jangan ganggu aku, adik sialan." Ucapmu mengusir.

"Aku lihat kok," ucap adikmu. "sedang meratapi nasib. Hihi."

Gigimu bergemeletuk, kesal. "Kau berkata seperti itu sekali lagi, **kubunuh kau**." Ancammu tajam. Tidak terima dihina dengan sangat sadis—eh?—seperti ini.

Sontak, adikmu memasang wajah ketakutan—dibuat-buat—yang menyebalkan. "Hi, hie~ _baka no akuma in here~ embrassed devil. _Haha."

"Berisik! Aku mau ke kamar dulu! Sana urus Kaito sialanmu! Kau…," ucapmu tersendat. Tidak berani melanjutkan perkataanmu.

"Apa?" tanya adikmu heran.

"…Tidak apa-apa. Oyasuminasai, imouto." Ucapmu pelan. Kamu mulai melangkah menuju kamarmu.

"Oyas—"

**BLAM**

"—uminasai…,"

Sementara kamu berada di kamar, kamu sempat melanjutkan ucapanmu yang tertunda.

"_Kau… membuatku iri, adik sialan." _Desismu pelan. Meratapi nasib yang pahit—bagimu—ini.

* * *

[_Hidup memang penuh liku-liku_]

.

[_Cukup banyak rintangan dalam menembus liku-liku itu_]

.

[_Berhentilah mengeluh, dan memandang iri yang berhasil._]

.

[_Bersemangatlah dalam menembus rintangan itu, terutama—_

_._

—_dalam hal __**cinta**_]

_Berpikirlah dengan jernih dan matang,_

_Sebelum kau menjalankan lembar kehidupan yang lebih rumit lagi,_

_Dan menyakitkan._

_-M. Koyama

* * *

_

**::TAMAT::**

**

* * *

**

**Author's side.**

…

Oke, saya kembali dengan cerita abal saya. Saya memang amatiran, tapi mencoba hal baru, tidak ada yang melarang, kan?

Ah, soal review, nanti saya balas lewat PM saja, ya. Saya sedang sibuk dengan tugas sekolah. Mana tugas mading numpuk lagi, hue =w=. Ketahuilah, saya buat fic ini mencuri-curi waktu pada saat menyalakan lappie _Len*vo _dan _Em*chines-Ac*r _kesayangan saya. Dan liburan imlek ini, saya full membuatnya dengan kurang tidur. Melelahkan DX

Bagi yang merayakan hari raya pada hari ini, Kami—aku dan Kaito—mengucapkan; GONG XIE FA CHAI bagi yang merayakannya, ya! XD

Catatan; Mayoka Hiruma dan Kaito Yousuke itu OC saya—yang pasti akan selalu saya pakai. Kalau mau tahu ciri-cirinya, nanti akan saya tulis di profil saya. Gambarnya? Jangan harap, saya hanya bisa mendapat nilai rata-rata—bahkan sangat pas dengan KKM—dalam pelajaran seni rupa. Jadi, jangan suruh saya menggambarnya, ya. Gomenasai m(_ _)m

Kritik dan saran diterima, jangan _flame, please? _;)

_Well, _daripada kepanjangan, tutup sajalah XD

* * *

_**Last words, mind to review?

* * *

  
**_


End file.
